Even in death
by Judai-sama
Summary: ChazzxJaden one-shoot. Very sad tragedy. Rated M for cursing, mild violence, grave-robbing and a slightly insane Chazz.


**A/N  
I wrote this and posted it about a year ago on DeviantART.  
I do not own the characters nor the lyrics. They only inspired me to write this. **

**//Judai-sama  
**

**

* * *

**

**Even in death**

Friday 13th of October. 9 pm.

Chazz lied on the bed in the cold room. One candle was burning on the desk, creating dark shadows gracefully floating over the walls.

The black haired boy looked at them. One of the shadows begun to slowly take the same shape as a boy. Chazz gasped and jumped out of the bed towards the shadow. The small wind caused the flame to shiver, forcing the shadows to dance. The silhouette of the boy faded away.

"No, come back" Chazz screamed and kissed the wall where he had seen the boy. Tears filled his eyes as the tones of Evanescence filled his room trough the speakers.

_~Give me a reason to believe that you're gone  
I see your shadow so I know they're all wrong~ _

***BANG, BANG, BANG***

Someone banged on the ceiling downstairs under Chazz's room.

"Hey, bro! If you're insisting in staying home from Duel-Academy during the middle of the term you'd better shut up!" Jagger shouted from the living room. "Slade, you go teach that brat a lesson"

"With pleasure" the oldest Princeton-brother answered and started to walk towards the old closet they called "Chazz's room".

Chazz heard the footsteps and felt his heart beat faster. "No. Not again" he thought and pulled out a knife from his black coat hanging on the wall beside him. "I can't take it anymore" Chazz placed the knife on his right wrist and sliced up a deep cut in it.

Slade opened the door with a bang and looked at his youngest brother. The image stunned him for a second; the pale boy sat in a corner on the torn wooden-floor, hugging the wall with tears flowing down his eyes. His whole body was shivering, and he had a huge wound in his right arm. A small knife lied on the floor next to him.

_~Moonlight on the soft brown earth  
It leads me to where you lay~ _

"Jagger, come up here!" Slade screamed and ran forth to his little brother. "We have a problem!" Slade picked Chazz up and carried him to the bathroom. He put him down carefully in the tub and ripped of a piece of his white shirt and tied it around Chazz's wrist in order to stop the flow of blood.

"What have that little dweeb done now...." Jagger choked on his words when he saw the blood. "Oh...."

"Don't just stand there, get the first-aid kit you moron" said Slade.

"I'm on my way" Jagger said and pulled it down from the wall. "Here you go."

Slade managed to stitch Chazz up again and wrapped a bandage around the wrist. He carried Chazz back to the closet and asked Jagger to check the room for more weapons.

"We don't want him to die during our watch, do we...?" he said when he saw Jagger's questioning look, then he left the room.

Jagger searched the room, closed the door and joined his elder brother at the TV.

"I didn't find anything" he said and took a potato chip.

One hour later Chazz got up from his bed and put on his cloak. Then he opened the door slowly and sneaked down the stairs as quiet as he could, so his brothers wouldn't hear him. He managed to get outside without being detected. He went to the tool shed and picked up a shovel. Then he begun to walk straight to the graveyard.

_~They took you away from me but now  
I'm taking you home~ _

Chazz put the shovel in the soil and rested his body against it. He looked at his hands; they were bleeding and filled with dirt. The pain was strong, but he welcomed it; the burning physical pain made it easier to bare the psychical one. He looked up at the dark sky and closed his eyes. The cold October-rain mixed with his salty tears and ran down his already wet face.

A few minutes later the clock on the big church begun to ring. Chazz counted the calls and came up with twelve. He opened his mouth and screamed out his greeting to the midnight; the ghost hour. Then he looked at the headstone.

**Jaden Yuki  
Februari 24****th**** 1991 – October 3rd 2008**

**Beloved Child & Friend**

**The true measure of life is not how long you have lived.  
It is how much you have lived it.  
And you truly lived it to the very last breath.**

**The heart always remember  
**

It was the first time he actually read it. During the funeral earlier that day, he had refused to look at it; he thought that if he didn't read it, it would not be true. The accident would never had happened. He would still be with him. Warm, alive and cheerful. But he wasn't. Not anymore.

_~I will stay forever here with you  
My love  
The softly spoken words you gave me  
Even in death our love goes on~ _

Chazz took out a black marker from his pocket and added two words on the stone. Then he went back to the digging. His cloak was filled with dirt and blood; the stitches on his right wrist had opened up, but Chazz didn't feel it.

When the handle of the shovel was so filled with blood that it slipped out of his hand, Chazz noticed the injury. He ripped of a part of the right sleeve. Then he licked of the blood and wrapped the dirty, bloody piece of fabric around the wrist.

Half-an-hour later the shovel hit something hard.

"Finally" Chazz said and hurried to sweep away the dirt from the coffin. He opened it and looked at the boy inside. Other from being as pale as Chazz, he looked just the same. He even had a smile on his face. The black haired boy picked up Jadens life-less body and sat down with his back leaning towards the headstone. He kissed the cold lips and closed his eyes, just sitting there with his arms wrapped around the cold, brown haired boy.

_~Some say I'm crazy for my love, Oh my love  
But no bonds can hold me from your side, Oh my love  
They don't know you can't leave me  
They don't hear you singing to me~ _


End file.
